princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Hōō Byōdōin
In his past, he wandered around the world in various other countries. That imposing and majestic personality of his, along with his mastery over the inter-dimensional power, are the marks of the supreme ruler. Background Hōō Byōdōin (平等院鳳凰, Byōdōin Hōō) is introduced at the U-17 Camp in Shin Prince of Tennis ranked as the Number 1 ranked Youth Representative of Japan, which marks him as Japan's best U-17 player. He is the leader of the First Returning 1st Stringers, who have just returned from an Overseas Expedition. They get back to the camp to be welcomed back by the news that middle schoolers have joined the camp and witnessed them defeat a number of the Top 20. He decides to allow the inclusion of middle schoolers on the list of challengers for their places. It is also known that he utterly defeated Kazuya Tokugawa in the previous year. Appearance Byoudouin has long blonde hair similar to the style Europeans have with a well trimmed beard and is somewhat broad shouldered. The manga depicts him to have brown eyes. In the manga, he is drawn to be a head shorter than Duke (he reaches Duke's neck) despite being only 3cm shorter. He has a scar on his forehead from his match with Oni two years prior to the story. He covers this with a head-band, similar to Yukimura. It is also revealed in chapter 130, he also has a large scar on his back. He received this from one of his matches from abroad for showing "kindness" to his opponents. Personality Byōdōin is extremely arrogant, aggressive, rude, and violent, as shown when he serves balls in an attempt to hit Echizen when he sees this one practicing with Tokugawa. He is the leader of the 1st string as well as being the current top U-17 player, as he commands the players ranked Nos. 11-20 to finish their fun and gather at Court 16. No.3, Duke Watanabe, addresses him as "Boss". He brings a strong overpowering atmosphere as upon his arrival, he calls out to some of the 2nd Stringers, including Tokugawa, in a very rude manner, to which they flinch at. Two years prior to the storyline, revealed by Kanata Irie, Byodoin was set on defeating Oni. During the mountain training, he put himself through back-breaking intensive training. This showed his determination to defeat Oni. Duke explains that Byoudouin became fixated on victory to an abnormal extent after losing to Oni. Kimijima and Tanegashima add that Byoudouin beat players from around the world and made some of them so traumatized that his opponents have quit tennis. Byodoin claims he likes to push others to become stronger. His abuse in tennis should motivate others to become stronger, however, no one has enough confidence to go through with it since people have given up on tennis because of him (with the exception of Tokugawa). He makes a point to Oni that kindness is a weakness, which explains why he is rude and aggressive. However, in a private conversation with Oni, Byodoin revealed his harsh personality arose from his immense desire for Japan to win the U-17 World Cup. He also acknowledges that Tokugawa has become quite strong but he is too kind for his own good. History :Hōō Byōdōin/History Tennis Record U-17 Camp Playing Styles and Techniques Not much is known about Byodoin's tennis style but as No. 1 of All-Japan team, he can be considered as one of the best players of the series. Further testament to his ability can be shown as One Year Prior To The Storyline he defeated Tokugawa Kazuya with little effort, who is one of the strongest players in the U-17 Camp. *'Destruction' *'Pirates of the American' *'Snake Charmer of India' *'Kijin Aura' *'Pirates of the World' *'Bullfighting of Spain' *'Phoenix of Egypt' *'Matryoshka of Russia' U-17 StatsThe New Prince of Tennis Fanbook Volume 10.5 Speed - ?: At any rate, his leg strength is not up to standard. With that speed, it is unknown how he can keep up with the rest of the 1st string. Power - ?: His muscle strength is perhaps not much more than average. However, the Glowing Shot's might is far exceeding even Duke's level. Stamina - ?: Even if we were to assume there is room for growth in his stamina, when he was wandering the world going through special training and living the life of a hermit, he acquired a hardy and tough body. Mental - ?: Having gone through special training up on top of the cliff, it seemed he acquired the inter-dimensional power and a spiritual nature. Already now, there are no weaknesses. Technique - ?: Even though he was already night perfect by his 1st year in high school, it is expected that after the world campaign, he has obtained something even greater. Kurobe Memo: Can there really be a high schooler that is already this high a level? There is nothing to criticize about his true abilities, but his manners are crude. We should teach him some more respectful manners so he doesn't embarass the title of being an All Japan Representative. Quotes *"The Oni who defeated me two years ago has returned." *"You're a dangerous man...that's why I have to crush you." *"You know Tokugawa, the world is quite vast." Relationships Watanabe Duke Not much is known about their friendship but it is known that he gets along with him and Duke calls him "Boss". Duke seems to know Byodoin has little patience. Byodoin saved his younger sister's life. Kazuya Tokugawa It is known he effortlessly defeated Tokugawa one year prior to the storyline. He is very rude and violent when talking to Tokugawa. Byodoin did mention that Tokugawa is the only person who he has had a rematch against, even though it wasn't a compliment. Byodoin acknowledges that Tokugawa has become quite strong in a private conversation with Oni. Byodoin admits that if Tokugawa didn't protect Ryoma the night before, he would definitely have won the rematch. Jujiroh Oni Oni was the first person who defeated Byodoin in an official match. Because of this, he spent his time at mountain training doing back-breaking training just to defeat Oni. It was also revealed Oni was the motivation for Byodoin to gain inter-dimensional power. It is shown during Oni's match against Kintaro that he respects him. Shuichiro Oishi Since the Pick-Up Contest, Byodoin and Oishi have developed an amicable friendship. Like Duke, Oishi follows and addresses Byodoin as "boss" while Byodoin calls him "Baldy". Trivia :See: Hōō Byōdōin/Trivia Gallery Chibi Houou.JPG|Manga Chibi form Byodoin_1st_year.jpg|Byodoin in his 1st Year HS Byodoin_Suit.jpg|Byodoin in a suit Byoudouin in 1st Stringers uniform.png References Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:U-17 Camp Category:High Schooler Category:3rd Year High School Category:Right-Handed Category:1st Stringer Category:Makinofuji Tennis Club Member Category:Kansai Players Category:Hyougo Players Category:All-Rounder Category:OBs Category:World Cup Participants Category:High School Captain Category:High School Club Member Category:Group League Participants Category:July Births Category:A Blood Types Category:Cancer